willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Villager News 6: Sick Villager Kids in Hospital
Villager News 6: Sick Villager Kids in Hospital is an animation by Element Animation, featuring Funnel Vision and Sesame Street’s guest appearances. The odd squad agents get kids to feel better. Highlights are seen on Villager Network. The Animation in 3D is named “Villager News: Hospital Villagers”, it had special effects just like “It’s Tough to be a Bug!” at Disney’s Animal Kingdom, and “Muppet Vision 3D” at Disney’s Hollywood Studios. Transcript (The Villager News theme is played orchestral instead of acapella.) Villager #5: Breaking news! We are finally back on track with the news, and we have Vesh-2 News named after our very own Villager #4, after his death by the creeper. Villager Camera Operator: (whispering) Bert and Ernie take over, and kids are sick in the hospital. Villager #5: We have a correction! Bert and Ernie take over Elmo’s World while Elmo is at the hospital with some sick kids. Odd Squad is trying very hard to help Elmo feel better. We now go live to our female villager Kerry Villington. Kerry: (outside Dr. Nurse Redheart Hospital) Thank you, Villager #5. It is a terrible night tonight for some sick kids, every night, we’ve seen kids sick like Elmo tonight, or nauseated like Shawn, Kaylin, and Ramon. The hospital team is trying to struggle with the kids. (Fade cut to the inside of Dr. Nurse Redheart Hospital, where Funnel Dad is taking Shawn inside the hospital because Shawn is sick.) Shawn: (coughing) I can’t hold it in daddy! Funnel Dad: Of course you can, Shawn! Look, it’ll be easy! The odd squad agents will get you to the Lil patient teleportation chamber, and try not to puke all over the seats, or the eve units will fire at the agents. Elmo: (sneezes) I’ll never get to see The Noodle Family again! (Coughing) Hang on, Noodle Family, Elmo‘s gonna be back to meet you (coughs) after my sickness is cured. Ms. O: Okay, we have minimal patients sick and nauseated. Olympia: (onscreen, with the same agent dress as Ms. O) Send in the mer-agents! (While ”Under the Sea“ can be heard from inside the aquarium sized mermaid tank, it drives out of the elevator that fits the tank. The mer-agents are named Oaklynn, Ovah, O’Keily, and Ottilie.) Oaklynn: We’re here, what’s wrong? Ms. O: We have sick kid patients, we must have them scanned. Ovah: You got it. Kerry: We are inside the hospital now with Ms. O and Olympia. Olympia, How’s it feel to be a Ms. O of the hospital. Olympia: Well, I’ll tell you. Villager #5 said that Bert and Ernie were taking over until Elmo’s sickness can get cured. Shawn: Suffering a runny nose. Run faster, dad! And dodge the hospital ponies! Dad: I can't Shawn, sorry. Lexi: Do you think Shawn will be fine, Dad? Dad: Relax, we'll be fine. Shawn: What do I do now? Dad: (puts Shawn down into the kid patients' scanning room.) Relax, you'll be fine. Odd Squad has to scan you, and then take you to the hospitals' teleportation chamber. Shawn: It has a teleportation chamber? I'd better make sure I don't vomit all over the agents. Kerry: More news ahead, Villager #5, tonight, Shawn and Elmo are both sick, and still need to feel better. (It now shows Elmo riding in the transport bed, with a Mac N cheese, a barfing bowl, and no needle on his arm, but a Wall-E plush.) Elmo: (sneezes) Bert and Ernie will take over Elmo’s World until I feel better. (coughs) Hospital Wall-E Robot #1: It’s going to be fine. (The transport bed drives Elmo into room 4120, in the distance from the Hospital Ward. Shawn is taken to the hospital teleportation chamber.) Shawn: Phew.